No Escape
by sunlite-fangirls-4life
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- When our fav GSD characters get locked up in Yzak office and boredom strikes what else could they do but play truth or dare when Deraka suggested it AxC KxL DxM YxS, and very very slight SxS. as always R&R, but pls no flames
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people. My first story and I have one thing to say, if you don't like it, then tough luck for you, just don't forget to R&R…and NO FLAMES!**

**Summary: when our fav GSD characters get locked up in Yzak office and boredom strikes what else could they do but play truth or dare when Deraka suggested it.**

**AxC KxL DxM YxS, and very very slight SxS. (as always R&R, but pls no flames)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, as much as we all wish we owned Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny we don't…so there**

**

* * *

**

No Escape

Prologue:Locked In Locked Out

"DEARKA!!!! You are beyond dead! And if by chance you're still alive after this, your life will be very, _very_ miserable!!!" came the on going shouts behind a blonde-haired boy carrying a brunette girl. Running around the corner he checked to make sure that he also still holding the other multiple objects he'd taken. 

'Okay, Lacus's pink haro…check…Kira's laptop…check…Athrun's laptop…check…Cagalli's pendant…check! Everything's still here," Dearka thought as he continued to run. 'Now where to hide?' he wondered as he searched the ArchAngel for a somewhat decent hiding place…until he found it. An open door where two people were standing as one of them seemed to be typing in a code. 'I'm a genius!' Dearka thought happily as he pushed the two people out of the doorway and ran into the room.

For a moment he just stood there wondering where he was. It seemed like just another room aboard the massive ship, table here, computer there. Sighing he placed the brunette back on her feet as he sat down. Suddenly, a loud _SWOOSH_ could be heard as the angry mob ran inside pushing the other two people along with them, followed by a tiny _click_.

"LOCKING CODE COMPLETE! ROOM NOW LOCKED!" The blaring voice of the automated system came on in full blast, as all eyes dangerously turned towards Dearka.

"DEARKA ELSMAN!"

**

* * *

AN:**

**Alright, this is my first story here…so be nice. No Flames what so ever, constructive criticism yes, but just no flames. Small chapter I know… but still it is a chapter. Hehe…poor Dearka running for his life, and just because he stole a couple of things…they probably weren't even that valuable. ****  **

_**Background**_

_**DEARKA! DIE!**__**Um…guys the chapter's over, you don't have to hurt me anymore**_

**_Fine, we'll dress you up as a girl and blackmail you for life. But we'll give you a head start…one, two three! Elsman Die!_**

_**Dearka suddenly runs by followed by angry mob carrying dresses, make-up, and a camera.**_

**So that's that, and I better go save Dearka right now…for the sake of my story!**

**Buh-Byez ;)**

**Sunlite-fangirls-4life**


	2. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

**Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry for not updating this in awhile…been really busy. But here's the thing, I'm definitely not putting this story on hiatus or anything, I'm just having a bit of an author's block. I need help coming up with a couple of dares…and a few truths for the gs/gsd characters to use during the game. Give me sometime to come up with them, but if you have any ideas, please PM me. In the meantime, I have a bunch of ideas (mainly one-shots) running through my head.**



**(o o)**



**Much bunny love,**

**Sunlite-fangirl-4life**


	3. Author's Note 2: New Summary

**Author's Note #2**

**Yes, I know I should be updating this story…but I kinda had this writer's block. Anyways, now that I'm on summer vacation, inspiration for the story has hit me once again. Unfortunately, it means changing my original plot a little bit. **

**

* * *

**

**So here's the new summary: **

**_when boredom strikes and our fav GSD characters are locked in Yzak's office, a game of truth-or-dare starts up…but when cheating seems to become an option, Dearka decides to make their lives one big game of Truth-or-Dare _**

_**AxC KxL DxM YxS. and very very slight SxS.**_

**

* * *

**

**PS – sry to anyone who wanted the original story, I just found that it was a bit over used in my case, and that this seemed to work out better. **

**PPS – review or PM me with your thoughts on my new story.**


End file.
